Hunter, or Hunted?
by diabolo5390
Summary: My first shot at writing fanfictions. This is a story with no specific end or goal at the moment, but i plan on giving it one. Will contain lemons and lovestory-romance shit in future chapters. Rated M for smut and gore
1. Chapter 1, I bet it was raining

**Hunter, or hunted? Chapter 1**

"Hello Thomas, you still have some fish left?"

The face of a man in his late fourties peered out from behind a stack of empty crates.

"Ah Ray, I thought that voice was familiar. There's always something left for you my friend"

The broad, tanned fisherman went over to Raymond, who was rather small compared to the muscular fisher, and embraced him warmly.

"How's your wife?"

Thomas knew it was a difficult issue, but his curiosity and his anxiety about the family wouldn't let him just sit there silently.

"Hmmmmm..." Rays expression darkened. "She still has a fever and she feels worse day by day. The doctor says if this continues, she wont survive the birth."

Thomas first looked into the sad and worrying eyes of the hunter, then into the slowly darkening sky. Some stars could already be seen, as the sun slowly disappeared beyond the horizon.

He took a deep breath and sent a prayer over the young family.

Ray woke up in the middle of the night, he had slept badly but was suddenly fully awake.

He got up and ran to his wife's bed, which was specially set up for her for giving birth. It was only a matter of hours, until the baby was expected, and Ray dreaded the moment that he might lose his wife. He thought a lot about all sorts of outcomes, but he knew that it wouldn't matter. The life of his unborn baby and his wife wasn't in his hands any more.

 _flashback_

He remembered, when they first met. He was on his way to slay a Monoblos, for a 30 year old (263) Titled Supreme Hunter this wasn't really a big deal, but the quest was a bit weird. The client rewarded 10'000z witch was a lot of money for a G-Rank Monoblos, and the quest was hanging on the quest board for quite some time now.

So he searched for a partner to have a backup while hunting. Rule Nr.1, -if you'd like to survive the encounter with the various types of monsters- stated you'd better be safe. Get yourself some fellow hunters to help you on the quest.

After an hour of wandering about in town with no luck of finding a partner, he went back to the "Gathering Hall". He sat down at a table, pondering over how to find a hunting buddy. He propped up his head on his arms and stared empty faced into his glass of Ale. Suddenly someone tapped him on the shoulder. "Hmm..?" _oh god, please don_ _'_ _t let it be one of those_ _drunks_ _asking me to_ _buy them_ _beer again,_ He thought "Hi, I heard you were looking for a hunter to take on a Monoblos", a cheerful and feminine voice said. He lifted his head, and in front of him was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen in his life. Blue eyes, long blonde hair, that were held together by the headpiece of her armor, so it wouldn't get in her way while fighting and Dual Blades being strapped to her back. "I'm Kamy, (099) Titled Advanced Huntress. This would be my promotion to a (100) Expert Huntress. I'd be glad to join you". "Uuuh H...Hi, I'm Raymond (263) Titled Supreme Hunter" he said, still startled by the woman standing in front of him.

"Oh,..Ray.. so, what's the deal with that quest, that a (263) Titled Supreme Hunter seeks assistance for?" she asked.

"You see, it was on the Board for 2 weeks. Normally such well paid missions don't touch the bulletin board for even 10 minutes." He handed over the piece of paper with the quest information.

"Hmmm… true, there seems to be something fishy about this. Well, we'll see"

And so the two of them made their way out of the Guildhall to start their adventure...

 _presence_

A tired smile crept over his face, as he remembered the past.

He knelt beside the bed, and listened to her breathing.

But there was something wrong.

Her breathing was irregular and flat. Horrified, he stood up and ran into the living room where Nora, the villages midwife was asleep on the couch for exactly this case. " **Nora! Wake up, some thing's wrong with Kamy** "

The woman's eyes shot open and she ran to the bedroom.

Kamy lay awake in her bed, a painful expression on her face she was too weak to cry, but Ray knew she would if she could.

"notgood,notgood,notgood" muttered the midwife to herself as she put her utensils on the small table beside the bed, knocking over some meds in the process.

Ray bent over Kamy and looked into her eyes. He saw pain and fear in her eyes.

"Stay with me my Love" he pleaded.

"Listen Kamy, you have to press as hard as you can now." Nora instructed.

Kamy pressed, pressed with the last bit of her strength and love for the man bent over her, him being the reason for her happy life and all the beautiful moments they shared.

"You did it Kamy" the midwife said as she put the child on her chest. Kamy smiled at the sight of her son. Then her eyes went back to her husband, "Ray" her voice was weak, and barely audible. "This is your quest now. Please take care of our son." Then she closed her eyes, forever.

"No," whispered Ray. "No, No! **No! Kamy** **don't leave me alone.** **Please.** " He tried to swallow the chunk that built itself up in his throat. As the lump in his stomach was getting bigger, he felt helpless and weak.

Then he began to cry, he wept bitter tears of sadness.

His sobbing united with the cries of the child to a lament over the lost mother.

AN (Authors note)

Yo. after re-writing the first chapter I'm a lot more satisfied with how it has become. The native form of this story was written in German, but with a little help from google and reading the chapter about 5 times I finally managed to get this to a point where it is no longer so bland.

So :) I hope you liked it.

Peace


	2. Chapter 2, The journey starts

**Hunter, or hunted? Chapter 2**

-16 Years Later-

"Hello Uncle Thomas." Shiru Akuma, a boy with black hair, red eyes and broad shoulders stormed into the apartment and threw his school bag in a high arc on a chair.

"Well? How does it feel after graduating from school?" Thomas asked with a grin on his face.

"Awesome" the boy said and grabbed a piece of candy from the bowl on the table at witch Thomas sat.

"And you're still sure you want to be a Hunter? You still could take over my fishing business" Thomas said. He was still sceptical about the teenager plans of.

"Thomas, we've been over this so many times." Answered the boy.

Thomas knew there was nothing he could say to change Shiru's mind. The boy was fascinated with hunting for so long. He read all types of books about it and knew so much about monsters, items, armour, weapons and so on already.

Three days ago Shiru received a letter with the admission to the Hunter Academy and was talking nonstop about it, and today was the big day.

"When will you be leaving?" asked his Uncle

"At 11:00 PM. I'll sleep in the cart"

"Well then. Go get your stuff together"

"Will do!" Shiru sprinted to his room and closed the door.

Thomas sat down again.

" _So this all is coming to an end isn't it? Can you see your son now Raymond? He has grown quite a bit hasn't he?"_ He thought to himself He took out the letters, witch Raymond had sent him. There were 4 in total. Once again he read the words scribbled on the piece of paper.

 **Letter 1:**

 _y350 (one day after Kamy's Death)_

 _Hey Thomas, after what happened last Saturday night. I decided to leave the village. I ask you to take care of our son, I hate leaving my our son on your threshold but that' the best way. Marissa offered to feed, and look after him so you should contact her asap. His name is Shiru Akuma please let him live the life he wants to. Our ways will definitely cross again. But until that day I cant take action. I don't have the protection of the Tenshi family any more, now that Kamy has passed away. I'm not safe here and neither is Shiru. I have to investigate on the colour of his eyes. As long as "they" don't know I have a son he will be safe. Please just tell him, I disappeared after he was born and nobody knows what happened to me. That will I'm going to be able to take action again. I'll try to keep in touch -Ray_

 **Letter 2:**

 _y355_

 _Hello Thomas, first of all, I wanted to thank you. From what I've heard you're doing a great job. I don't like "spying" on you, but it's the only way to maintain your safety, as I cant visit you myself. From my part, It's hard without Kamy. I notice how I get more and more depressive as time flows. It's as though my heart gets colder day by day. My reputation and GHR are slowly reaching the point, where "they" cant just get rid of me without causing an uproar. Its not easy though. The higher the GHR rises the harder it gets to keep raising it. But for your sake there's no way giving up -Ray_

 **Letter 3:**

 _y363_

 _Thomas, a few days ago I've broken through the border of HR 800. As you know, every Hunter who manages to break the 800 mark can take a title, witch will serve as personal reputation across the whole world. I chose my label to be "The Black Angel" referring to the emptieness, that Kamy Tenshi_ (Kamy's surname, Tenshi, is translated into Angel) _left in my heart. My current status is: Raymond "Kuro no Tenshi" Akuma (803) Heavenly Hunter. -Ray_

 **Letter 4:**

 _y366 (today)_

 _So today is the day huh, Shiru is going to the HA (Hunter Academy). I'll be keeping an eye on him_ _don't worry_ _. Thank you for all you_ _'_ _ve done for us. You're more a Father to Shiru, than I could ever have hoped to be. I feel like my heart is_ _turned into_ _stone,_ _the doctor said its called alexithymia._ _I can_ _'_ _t even fake the smiles any more, when I register my quests. That's what life_ _did_ _do to_ _me_ _._ _There are currently only 20 Hunters alive_ _who_ _managed to go_ _above_ _HR_ _800\. You only get that f_ _ar with a hard shell._

" _They" are planning something, I know it. It has been too quiet for too long. I may need your help_ _again_ _, now that Shiru is going to the HA. I'll_ _keep in touch with you_ _. -Ray_

Thomas was lost in his thoughts, _"Raymond, why would you need my help? You have already surpassed HR 800. And I'd like to leave my own past behind me. I'm happy with the life I have now. There is only one reason that I ever would..."_

The front door was slammed open and Marissa, Shiru's foster mother, burst into the house.

" **Holy shit!"** Thomas cursed as he was close to having a heart attack, and nearly fell of his chair.

"Has he already left?" Marissa asked with a worried expression on her face

"Marissa, please don't EVER do that again. I am no longer the youngest you know. You nearly killed me."

"Sorry Thomas but I wanted to say goodbye to Shiru"

"Yeah he's still in his room packing his luggage"

"Lucky me" she said, and disappeared in the back of the house.

Thomas looked at the Grandfather clock standing in the living room. "God damn! its already 10:50 PM. **Shiru! Its almost eleven come here the cart will arrive any m** **oment** " He shouted

"Coming"

Shiru and Marissa came from his room both carrying a considerable amount of luggage. They went to the front door, where indeed the carriage was already waiting for Shiru.

As he was all set and ready to go, he hugged his foster parents (What they literally became during these years). After all "Goodbyes" and "Take cares" The carriage departed, leaving Thomas and Marissa waving after their son, until he disappeared beyond the horizon.

Peace


	3. Chapter 3, 1st time?

**Hunter, or hunted? Chapter 3**

The carriage moved past rivers, meadows and fields. In the distance, the snow-capped peaks could be seen the mountains that surrounded the city on one side. Shiru sat in the carriage and was bored. They were travelling all day long on this gravel road, and he wanted to finally arrive at the academy.

At about 5 o'clock in the evening, they arrived in Aave City. Shiru was flabbergasted. There was so much going on. Housewives chatting with each other, while hanging clothes outside, children running up and down the streets and somewhere in the distance he could hear people yelling at each other. The Merchants at the Market were already starting to stow their goods. As they passed by a group of teenagers, at about his age, one of them pointed at him and said something. The boys friends looked at him and started laughing. Shiru just waved at them and leaned back into the cart. After about 5 minutes more they came to a halt. Shiru stepped out, and there it was.

He was standing in front of a wooden gateway, witch was the entrance to the most awesome place, he has ever seen. The academy was a bit cut off from the rest of the village. It was located at the edge and surrounded by wooden posts which served as a fence. It was stationed right in front of a primeval forest.

In the North-West of the Camp there was a long building, witch had 3 floors and looked like the main building. The camp was circularly built with entrances on all 4 cardinal points with the paths all coming together in the centre.

Next to that, a bit more towards the entrance there was a smaller house, with only one floor and multiple entrances. To his right he saw something that he would describe as a meeting place, with two notice boards, a fireplace and a regular shop where you could buy potions, herbs, whetstones, bug nets, pickaxes and so on.

The whole camp was scattered with small shacks. It looked like they had only one room, and were built of wood and clay. He estimated about 40 of them.

Shiru took his luggage and set off towards the main building. There were some aspiring hunters gathered in front of the entrance. He was thinking about asking someone where he was to report his arrival, as he heard a voice behind him. „Are you one of the entrants?". He turned around, and saw a woman around her 40's approaching him. „Yes Ma'am, that I am."

„Good, can I have your invitation?"

"Yeah, of course. "Shiru handed over the Invitation. The woman quickly scanned the sheet and her eyes widened.

„You're Shiru Akuma right?"

„Uh yea, why? Is there a problem?

„Oh, no I was just surprised by your name. Its not that common around here. We have to get started now if you would excuse me. "She said with a smile and walked off past the Group, of witch Shiru assumed were the other entrants, towards the main building. After 5 minutes the woman stepped out again. „Ok, all entrants listen carefully. I am Konomi Hasu (624) Royal Huntress. We will all go to the arena now, where you will have to pass a test to finally be authorised into the Gogyo Hunter Academy." A murmur went through the crowd. „But miss, didn't we already get approved to join the academy?" someone said from the back. „We **invited** you to the academy, nothing more. We have 40 places at Gogyo. 10 of those are vacant at the moment. Approximately 10% of all attenders actually manage to pass the test successfully to get admitted at the academy." Konomi got cut off in her explanation by a voice coming from near the camp's main entrance. „We had 100 attenders this Year, split into 5 groups of 20 people. You are the last group." Everybody turned around to see, who the voice belonged to. There stood a Hunter at about the age of 50, had a full beard and short black hair. He had a Great Sword strapped to his back and wore a strange armour set, that Shiru had never seen before. „Oh, Good to see you back safe." Konomi said with relief in her eyes."How did it…"

„Well discuss that later," the Hunter interrupted, "I am Urahara "Ikari no Kaijin" Kisuke (866) Titled Heavenly Hunter. Please refer to me as Urahara though. Good luck all of you" He smiled and vanished inside the house.

„All right everybody follow me" Konomi said and so they did.

„Holy Shit!" Shiru heard someone curse. He looked over to his left. The boy who had cursed noticed him and came over. He had white hair, which he had placed in a 15 cm long Mohawk (Look up "Ekko League of Legends" on Google), brown eyes, dark skin and was wearing a piece of generic Leather armour. He had two Dual Blades strapped to his back.

"Look at that, a DB user, I thought you guys were History already" Shiru said. „Dude, are you kidding me? Dual Blades are the shit! I'll whoop your ass at any time!" He grinned

„Hahaha come at me bruh." The boy laughed and offered him his hand and Shiru shook it. „I'm Frank Mercury. It's a pleasure to meet you man" „Same, I'm Shiru Akuma. Why were you cursing before?" „Man I did NOT know that the „The Phantom of Rage" is our damn Headmaster man." Frank said still in disbelieve. „I did. That man IS a living Legend and the face of the academy. How did you not know?"

„My family just signed me in and set me off here."

„So you don't want to be a hunter?"

„I do, but my father keeps making all decisions for me without even asking and I just cant have that shit. But whatever, lets focus on the test"

They left the Camp and followed a path into the forest. They could barely see anything. The sun had disappeared and the torch that Konomi was holding didn't really help, 'cause they were walking at the end of the group. They came to a halt and Shiru could barely make out the silhouette of yet another fence of wooden posts.

He heard Konomi talk again.

„All right boys and girls, the moment you pass this gate you will be under going the test of slaying 10 Velociprey." Some entrants started laughing a little. Konomi smiled at their reaction. "Perhaps you no longer will be laughing, when you hear, that you are stuck in there with 10 Velociprey AND a Yan-Kut-Ku." The crowd instantly went silent. „Before you say anything, we don't care how insanely difficult you think this may be. With coming here and giving back the invitation, you have all agreed that you alone are responsible of what happens in this test. We will try to avoid that somebody dies and we will equip you with armour and a weapon, but it all lies in your hands. You will all receive a whistle. If you blow that whistle we will instantly cancel the fight, and your test ends. I will now individually call you to enter the arena. But first of all everyone of you, choose a weapon and armour, if you haven't brought your own."

They all got their equipment and sat down on the forest floor. „Yo Shiru, you think you got this?" asked Frank."I don't know, I never used a weapon before." „WHAT?" Frank stared at him in disbelieve. „Are you serious right now? Are you really going to just jump in there without any kind of training?"

„Oh, but I did train. I just never fought in combat before."

„But..."

„Frank Mercury" Konomi called and with a last worried look, the boy made his way towards the entrance.

Shiru sat there and started observing the people around him. Pretty much all of them seemed to be teenagers. None of them looked over 25. They had formed small groups and were chatting about what was to come, except for one. A girl, she looked like she was fourteen or fifteen at the most. Her hands were bandaged and from the way she moved, he judged that not only her hands were covered in bandages. He looked around to see if somebody was watching him. „I really shouldn't use this" He said to himself. Nobody was paying attention to him sitting there and watching this girl. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and murmured something, not even the author could understand. When he opened them again, his eyes were red, he looked as though he were the devil himself.

He scanned the girl with his demonic look, which suddenly turned into a look of astonishment, and disbelieve. He quickly converted his eyes back to the blue and quiet Iris he normally had. Something about this girl was definitely special.

He was so lost in his thoughts, that Konomi had to call his name twice. „Shiru Akuma! It is your turn now."

He took a deep breath and stepped into the arena.

 **Yo Boys and Girls i sure am taking my time with these chapters am I? Some days I just feel like writing and some I don't. I really cant force myself into writing otherwise these chapters wont turn out to my liking. Please let me know what you think about this story and tell me what i could improve, add, and even what I shouldn't add, so this story fits for everyone^^**

 **Peace**


	4. Chapter 4, Mercury

**Eyo Boys and Girls its Dia here. I decided to tell you the story out of 3 different views: Shiru Akuma (of course), Frank Mercury (The Greek god of motion was called Mercury btw.) and the girl with the bandages, and how their fight looked for Konomi and Urahara. I've also come up with a way for the characters to fight each other, witch I will introduce in later chapters. (I thought it would be boring to let them only fight monsters with very little opportunities to compete against each other).**

 **All right please enjoy the Chapter :)**

 **Hunter, or hunted? Chapter 4**

 _ **Pov: Frank**_

He was climbing through the hole, that Konomi had told him to go through it was dark and cold. About 10 meters in front of him, the tunnel made a right curve from witch he saw torch-light flickering along the wall.

It was a rather small arena with hard beaten earth surface and surrounded by the same wooden posts as the camp. Behind the Posts were shelters built where the spectators stood to watch the participants. *Damn... apparently the whole village is here. This ceremony must be quite the attraction*, Frank thought to himself. An ear deafening scream from the other side of the arena let him wince. The Yian Kut-Ku had noticed him, and this also drew the attention of Velocipreys on him. "I shouldn't focus on the big monster" Frank said more to himself than to anybody else. The Bird Wyvern ran at him, spitting fireballs left and right. He rolled sideways from the shot. He noticed a wound on the Kut-Ku's leg. *They have handicapped him, to make it less dangerous for the participants* he grinned. *The villagers want to see a show? I'll provide them one*.

He took a deep breath, all he heard was his own heartbeat. Everything seemed to go into slow motion slow motion, as he went into a crouching fighting stance and pulled his Dual Blades. Frank was in trance; he could feel every movement in the arena. The Flight Wyvern just turned to face him, he knew it without seeing it. At the same time, two of the little monsters made themselves ready to pounce. As the Yian Kut-Ku was yet a few meters away, he moved. He dodged to the left, where he severed one of the Velocipreys with a chop through the neck from beneath. The Kut-Ku shot a fireball in his direction, but Frank knew that it wouldn't meet him, as one of the little monsters that wanted to jump on him in his previous position got hit by the fireball in mid air. With a circle-like movement he slashed two more Velocipreys and thus positioned himself behind the great Bird Wyvern, the tail swung after him, as he ducked under the attack whitch instead met the head of another Velociprey. The monster flew across the arena and hit the ground motionless. Frank Dashed to the next monster, and rammed one of his blade straight into its heart. He was now on the left side of the large Monster. *Hmm* he thought, *I can kill the rest before his next attack*. With a dashroll the next one fell to his feet. He felt one of the 3 remaining monsters jump into the air to attack him. Frank jumped forward underneath the Velociprey and mid air turned into a pirouette, and slashed the monsters belly open. He caught himself with the hand on the floor and used the momentum in order to catapult him in the direction of the second last monster and knocked it out of combat with a kick in the head. He stopped himself with all four limbs on the ground and managed to stop, just before he crashed into the arena wall. In a flash he was behind the last monster and ended its life with one blow.

The noise of the audience flooded back into his mind again, as he forced himself out of his mode. As the Spectators applauded, two Hunters stormed past him to take over the Yian Kut-Ku and he was guided to the exit.

Pov: Konomi

"Why isn't he doing anything?" Asked Konomi. Frank stood in his uncommon fighting stance and had his eyes closed. The Yian Kut-Ku had again turned to him, and got ready for the next attack. "Please pay good attention to him Mrs. Hasu, you really don't want to miss this." Urahara said to her, smiling to himself. The two of them stood on the high seat of the jury, that actually only included Urahara, and watched the fights. Konomi Turned back to the participant. She could nearly grab the tension in the arena, as the monster ran towards him. Suddenly Frank was right next to one of the Velociprey and severed his neck. Her eyes widened, as she whispered "Mercury", finally realizing what she's about to witness. The whole fight lasted 30 seconds. She had difficulties following his movements. After each attack or change of position he stopped briefly, until he perfectly met the timing with his next move. Throughout the fight he had his eyes closed. Urahara spoke: "It is an ancient power of the Mercury clan, nobody knows how it is triggered, not even they themselfs do..." Urahara had the eyes still fixed on the boy, as he killed the last monster.

Frank climbed onto the high seat where Urahara and Konomi were already waiting for him. "This was an excellent fight Mr. Mercury, Mrs. Hasu will guide you to "Stand 4" where you can watch the remaining participants and I will inform you about the results after all of them have taken the test." "All right Mr Kisuke..." "Urahara please" the Headmaster interrupted him, "Umm... ok Urahara, thank you".

Frank was about to leave as Urahara spoke again. "I was wondering Mr. Mercury, can you open your eyes while in battle?" Frank was puzzled about that question. "I've never tried it, but I do not think I can. It's difficult enough to come out of trance in the first place." "Allright, thank you very much, you may let yourself out now." Thank you Urahara.


	5. Chapter 5, Kuro Tenshi

p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Hello ppl of the Earth, Dia here. Sorry for the long wait. I had shit in my life going on and it probably wont stop for a while. Its quite a long chapter if that makes it any better :)/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"And as always, please enjoy the story.^^/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="center"span style="font-size: 14pt;"Hunter, or Hunted? Chapter 5/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Pov: Shiru/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"As he approached the arena, he could hear the noise of the spectators. He stepped out just in time to see how two paramedics carried someone on a stretcher out of the arena. At the same time 3 Hunters with the insignia of the guild on their armor were pulling a cart with the corpse of a Yian-Kut-Ku out of the arena./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"*What are the Hunters of the guild doing here?* He asked himself./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 12pt;""NEXT ATTENDANT: SHIRU AKUMA" boomed the magically amplified voice of Urahara through the arena. "THE LAST BEAST HAD TO BE KILLED DUE TO SAFETY REASONS. THEREFORE IT IS EVEN MORE DIFFICULT FOR MR. AKUMA BECAUSE THIS ONE HAS NOT BEEN INJURED BEFOREHAND. THAT WILL NOT COUNT AS EXCUSE FOR HIS POTENTIAL DEFEAT THOUGH."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Shiru grinned and drew his longsword, as the Velocipreys circled him a gate opened to his right and a new Yian Kut-Ku ran toward him. /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt;"But something was not right with the monster. Foam was dripping from his mouth and he had reddish eyes./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"*The Rage Mode ... Why is this Kut-Ku already in Rage Mode?*/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"He was brought out of his thoughts, as one of Velocipreys attacked. /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt;"He rolled to the left, away from the charging Yian-Kut-Ku./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"*The Kut-Ku is a problem. I'll have an easier time with the Velocipreys when the Kut-Ku is dead./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt;"*/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Pov: Urahara / Konomi/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"He watched as the previous candidate was carried unconscious from the arena./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 12pt;""What a shame, this candidate looked promising."After his speech, he saw Shiru drawing his sword./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 12pt;""What's wrong with the monster?" Asked Konomi./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Urahara frowned. *I thought the Monsters are bred so they dont fall into Rage Mode.*/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 12pt;""I'm going to stop this round, it's too risky to let him fight."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"As Urahara wanted to call it quits, a voice interrupted./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"„span style="font-size: 12pt;"You'd better not do that, /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt;"White Bear/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt;"."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Konomi shuddered. The foreign person had entered the their spectating section without anyone noticing , called Urahara by his titlename and wished that the boy would fight against an enraged monster. And yet all of that troubled her less than the voice of the man. It was cold as ice, cold as if only the shell of a man was standing in front of her, and not a fully functional humanbeing. (Look up „yhwach bleach" on Google(the one with the black hair), take away his moustache and add a scar from his left Forehead across his eye and down to his left nostril, and you have a pretty accurate picture of him)/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Allthough he looked very intimidating she wasnt feeling threatened by his appearance./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"„span style="font-size: 12pt;"And who do i have to thank for having the pleasure of meeting you, Black Angel?"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"„span style="font-size: 12pt;"You dont"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"„span style="font-size: 12pt;"I'd still ask what is the purpose of your presence here and what do you want with one of our potential Students" Konomi suddenly asked./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"She could see him scanning her with his cold, grey eyes./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Then suddenly the tention dropped and as she noticed/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"„span style="font-size: 12pt;"I just want to see how your famous academy tends to recruit new members. And if I recall correctly this participant has never actually used a weapon in real combat before". He stated and planted his ass next to Urahara on a free chair./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Konomi was about to protest as Urahara stopped her./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"„span style="font-size: 12pt;" this will be interesting, please sit down"./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Pov: Shiru/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"He rolled to he left side of the Kut-Ku and tried to throw a slash to the left wing. The monster immediately retracted ist Wing so instead of hitting the easily penetrateable skin on the back, his Sword bounced off the hard front part (You can alwas google „Yian-Kut-Ku" to get a better picture of its anatomy). The recoil caught him by surprise and he barely managed to dodge the fireball the beast threw his way. He noticed the Velociprey closing in on him, so he made some distance by rolling a few times untill he had the Kut-Ku betwen him and the Velocipreys./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"He noticed the Monster had a patch of scales scraped off, where he had hit it before. /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt;"*Lucky me that th/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt;"e/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt;" Yian-Family has pretty soft scales*./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"The monster charged, and Shiru rolled to his right and landed a blow to its left hip./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"The Yian-Kut-Ku Screamed and lifted his head just to smash its oversized beak down into the ground again where Shiru was standing seconds ago. He made sure to stand in the right posission to land quick stabs to the same spot on its hip while the beast was occupied with getting ist beak free again./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"He noticed out of the corner of his eye, that one Velociprey prepareing to jump at him./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"*Like id let you do that... wait, actually...*. He grinned, while the little Monster was in mid air, he quickly dodged underneath the airborne Velociprey wich landed directly on the Kut-Ku. Shiru saw it tense up as it pierced the back oft he Kut-Ku with its long claws./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Suddenly he felt a strange feeling in his upper arms./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"*What is this?* His Sword suddenly felt a lot lighter./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"*It feels like ive gotten a lot stronger and faster all of a sudden… Strange.*/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"He looked down and saw a red Aura around his right arm. It was flickering like a flame but didnt hurt at all. He went to feel it. *It isnt numb, i can still feel*. He watched as the flames wandered further down his arm to his fingertips and even further down the blade of his sword./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"*This feels fucking awesome*. He looked up to see the Yian-Kut-ku still struggling with the Velociprey on his back. The beast somehow managed to grab the Velociprey that was sticking on his back by the neck, instantly breaking it with great force. *spanIf I get caught by that beak im done for./span*/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Shiru dashed forewards his sword flashing red. And with one blow severed the Kut-Ku's head ./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"The rest oft the Velocipreys were down in no time. As he sheated his Long Sword again the flames disappeared. The whole Arena was struck silent as he walked out of the pit and was there guided by the staff to meet Urahara./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Pov: Urahara/Konomi/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"„How?" Konomi watched in disbelieve as Shiru's blade was coated in the red aura./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"„You knew this would happen Black Angel?" Asked Urahara, who was equally eager for an explanation as she was./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"„No, I hoped something like this would happen." Came the answer./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"„Why are you here Black Angel? If you dont come up with a plausible answer real quick ill have to let your sorry ass out of here myself."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Konomi could feel the tention between the two. They were both clearly on a whole other level than she was. The the clash of their auras made her feel a bit nautious./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"„Allright stop it already, we dont want your friend here to vomit all over the place dont we?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Urahara seemed to loosen up a bit, as the uninvited visitor stood up and began walking to the exit./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"„Before I leave I'll let you know. My full name is: Raymond „Kuro no Tenshi" Akuma, (986) Titled Godly Hunter. I trust you two to take good care of my son." And with that he left a speechless headmaster and vice-headmaster behind./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"„His Global Hunter Rank is 986?span This is too much for me. 3 Years ago he barely hit 800. so how is he 986 already?" a pretty exhaused looking Konomi asked./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"„I cant tell you even if i wanted. That man's Level of mysteriousness is nearly as high as his GHR is. No one ever even mentioned him having any Family at all. It took him 40 Years to get to GHR 550 and 16 Years for the remaining 430. Something must have happened that made him what he is today. Nobody, besides the Guild ofcourse, knows his full name. Even at the huntermeeting of the goverment he was just refered to as „Black Angel". Some call him „the son of the devil" or „the dead hunter". As you could tell from our little Aura clash before I am no match for him."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"„But his aura wasnt that strong wasnt it?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"„I used about 20% of my whole strength. I estimate he used 5% at maximum./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"There was a pause, as Konomi tried to process what just happened./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"„So the boy is his son? What does this mean for us? And how do we even know if hes telling the truth?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"„ , have you seen the Boy fight? I cant blame you, with all that just went down but it seem you have forgotten, that that 16 year old boy just singlehandedly killed an enraged Yian-Kut-Ku and 10 Velocipreys whilst activating his Spirit without even remotely having experienced any form of combat before."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"„Ähem… , Shiru Akuma is here." Came a voice from the entrance./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"„Let him in please"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Pov: Shiru/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"As he entered the spectating section of Urahara and Konimi he noticed the tension in the air. He couldnt tell what was going on but he guessed it was from how he just fuckin slaughtered that Kut-Ku./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Urahare waited until he sat down and then began to speak./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Shiru, that was an outstanding battle, how long have you been practicing the Long sword?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""I have read many books and practiced with branches. Until recently, I had no real sword in my hand though."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"„So I assume you dont know what those flames on your arm were and how you activated them?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"„Nah that was pretty random, i thought that was some one elses doing at first. I felt much faster, stronger and my sword was lighter as it should be"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"„I see, you can go now. Ospan style="font-size: 12pt;"spanur staff/span/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt;"span will /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt;"spanguide you to section/span/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt;"span 4 /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt;"spanwhere/span/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt;"span you can /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt;"spanwatch/span/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt;"span the remaining participants and I will inform you about the results /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt;"spanafter all have taken the/span/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt;"spanir/span/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt;"span test/span/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt;"spans/span/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt;"span."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""span style="font-size: 12pt;"Allright thank you/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt;"" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt;"he said and left the two headmasters./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"AN (Authors Note)/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"The Aura clash of Ray and Urahara has nothing to with the Aura on shirus arm. Ill get back to that type of aura when i introduce my way of characters to battle eachother. But what they did was basically the testing each others power. Also: If anyone wants to help me with correcting grammar and checking my Chapters before i upload them, feel free to pm me. ^^ /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 16px;"Peace/span/p 


End file.
